


On the farm

by Blu_lifee



Series: Overwatch oneshots [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu_lifee/pseuds/Blu_lifee
Summary: Just a cute little one shot!





	On the farm

Jesse blinks awake to the sunrise, shifting at the small knot in his back from staying still for so long. He stretched, chuckling at the small noise of annoyance beside him. Jesse looked out at his family’s farm with a small smile, it had been his idea to come back to here after all this time.  
It was a sort of vacation for them both, it had been a long year for them both and any time they had to themselves they were definitely going to take it. So when they had a week off at the same time, Jesse suggested they go to his family’s farm. 

He was a little surprised at how easily Hanzo agreed. Even after all these years Hanzo still wasn’t one to rough it. But when they walked through the front door into the dusty farm house, Hanzo had smiled and just started tidying up a bit, asking things about jesses early days.  
Now Jesse had a bundled up boyfriend resting in his arms as he watched the sun rise slowly over the field. It was entirely domestic, so much so that Jesse felt a pang in the chest and a longing for a life they could never have. A home, a job where he could work with his hands and maybe even a few rug rats running around. 

They couldn’t have it though, neither of them could handle that. Jesse couldn’t handle more than a few days without itching to fight, move, and keep safe. It was ingrained into him after so many years, you weren’t safe unless you kept moving. Hanzo was the same way, but to a different degree. He could last a little longer but when he reached his limit, you would know. He got twitchy, jumpy and snapped as often as he spoke.   
Since they had gotten together it had gotten better, Jesse had something else to focus on and Hanzo had something to help keep him in the present. With each other they grew, learned each other and how the other functioned. They almost functioned as one.

The thought made Jesse chuckle, causing Hanzo to grumble again beside him before sitting up, giving him a light glare, “What are you laughing at?”   
Jesse smiles, kissing his furrowed brow, “Nothing pumpkin, go back to sleep..”


End file.
